Far Away
Far Away è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da kz. Il canzoni è stato commissionato da SEGA per la serie. Apparizioni di gioco "Far Away" debuttato nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, dove è disponibile presso l'inizio del gioco. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). La canzone è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo difficoltà ritmo per il canzone è stato aggiunto il 28 agosto 2014. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Far Away" è incluso nella confezione canzone Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone Liriche Giapponese=穏やかな　昨日までの いつもの日々をポケットに詰め込んで 綺麗だったオレンジの空が 蒼に変わる　旅立ちの合図 多すぎる荷物置いて 必要なのはやわらかな君の笑顔だけ ホントの答えは　ここにはないよ 分かってる　少しだけ見えたの いたずらに微笑む 君といれば　怖くないよ 遠い遠い明日だって 眩しい未来に　願い託すよ 涙は　荷物とお留守番 まだ見ぬ　明日も 愛せるかな　いつの日にか 想い出に変わるかな|-|Romaji=odayaka na kinou made no itsumo no hibi o POCKET ni tsumekonde kirei datta ORANGE no sora ga ao ni kawaru tabidachi no aizu oosugiru nimotsu oite hitsuyou na no wa yawaraka na kimi no egao dake honto no kotae wa koko ni wa nai yo wakatteru sukoshi dake mieta no itazura ni hohoemu kimi to ireba kowakunai yo tooi tooi asu datte mabushii mirai ni negai takusu yo namida wa nimotsu to orusuban mada minu ashita mo aiseru ka na itsu no hi ni ka omoide ni kawaru ka na|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di BambooXYX' I take the typical days that went by before the peaceful yesterday And pack them into my pocket. The orange sky that was so beautiful Changes to blue – a sign of departure. I’ll leave behind all of the extra baggage. All I need is your tender smile. The true answer isn’t here. I know that – I just caught a small glimpse of it. I smile at tricks. If I’m with you, I’m not afraid, No matter how far away our tomorrow may be I entrust my wish to the bright future. I’ll leave my tears at home with my baggage. Maybe I’ll come to love the unknown tomorrow. Maybe one day I’ll make it into a memory.|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Sparky NovantaNove' Era tutto normale fino a ieri Dei giorni che sono sempre trascorsi, ne ho riempite le tasche Era bellissimo, il cielo arancione Che, diventando blu, ha dato il segno di andarsene Ho messo un sacco di cose superflue nella mia valigia L'unica cosa che voglio vedere è il tuo dolce sorriso! La vera risposta... Non si trova qui L'ho compresa, anche se ne ho vista solo una parte di essa Io sorrido, anche se mi hai presa in giro Se tu potessi essere qui con me, non avrei paura... Anche se la mattina seguente sarà molto, molto lontana Affido questo desiderio ad un futuro luminoso Lascerò le mie lacrime con la mia valigia a casa Io, ancora, non riesco nemmeno a vedere il domani Sarò in grado di amarti, un giorno? Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Far Away Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2009